Central Rehab
by RamenThief
Summary: Envy finds an interest in the new comer in Rehab, but will the interest take action or lay in wait? Ed has trouble running into a girl named Winry and his new roommate in Central Rehab. Wait! Ed's in Rehab! But for what you imagine. Multi pairings


**Full Summary:**

**Inspired by 'Rehab Hearts' by Inspector Dyme. Prescribed to any Kingdom Hearts fans reading this. Dosage (Rehab Hearts): all chapters in one night. Dosage (Central Rehab): the chapter once they are put up.**

**Envy finds an interest in the new comer in the asylum ward, but will the interest take action or lay in wait? Ed has trouble running into a girl named Whinry and his new roommate in Central Rehab. Wait! Ed's in Rehab? But for what you imagine.**

_**Warning:**_

**This is rated M for: language, rape, sex, boy on boy, violence, drugs, alcohol, abuse, prostitution, schizophrenia, depression, suicidal thoughts, cutting, etc….**

**Contains: schizophrenics, drinkers, prostitutes, junkies, pill poppers, dangers to society and self, death obsessions, fantasies of killing, gamblers, bipolar attitude, insomnia, and any other one that I haven't named…**

**May cause…. an attraction to gay guys, depression, suicidal thoughts, drinking, violence, otaku like symptoms, and otakuness**

**Do not read if: under the age of 18, against guy on guy (yaoi), extremely religious, weak stomached, faint-of-heart, or if you're just an ass that would vote against gay marriage...**

**(if you qualify under any of the things above, besides the first one, please leave this page immediately)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…. Sadly…**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts/Dreams"_

**"Files/Flashbacks"**

_**"Phone Conversation"**_

Central Rehab Ch.1

_The deafening silence of the dimly lit room was less than welcoming to him… he didn't desire to see these people, let alone allow them to judge his sanity… He tapped his foot lightly feeling the paranoia building up in him… he felt as though he was a show dog, being expected to do something to gain his place._

_He didn't like the guards standing by his side watching him like hawks to a snake slithering on the road… their hands on their night sticks and tasors. They shook their heads in shame as the 5 judging peers, presumed to be all psychologists, entered the room and sat at the depressing metal table across the room, plastic cups half way or all the way filled with water, watching his every movement since they entered. He moved his metallic artificial hand a bit, making the handcuff jingle against the metal. One of the guards stepped toward him, reaching out to grab his shoulder. The judge in the center of the group waved the guard off, telling him to go back to his assigned spot just like a preschooler. Their intense stares making the boy twitch in his seat. His hands were cuffed in front of him, a tacky orange jumpsuit with the handcuffs attached to his thin waist, his feet were shackled to each other, his left leg artificial like his right arm, his blonde locks getting in his vision, they allowed him to braid it up but it still got in the view of his golden coloured eyes…_

_Was he supposed to jump up and scream bloody murder? Do back flips? He didn't know. Then the judge spoke. Her voice rather cold and yet very seductive to his ears. She asked him many questions, about his past, his relationship with his mother before her tragic death when he was a child, probably routine questions. He froze up when they got to the subject of his relationship with his father. The main cause of why he was here in the first place. He hated his father, clenching his teeth tightly as he explained his terrible childhood caused by his father. That the bastard got what he deserved for all the abuse and neglect over so many years. He was hysterical for several moments, as they pressed on, questioning the sense behind his thoughts on his actions. He broke down trying to jerk up out of his seat and pace the room, only to be shoved back down by the guards. He screamed and cursed, kicking and hurling his arms trying to stand and get out of the room of 'accusing eyes' as he yelled trying to rise out of his seat._

_At his trail he had claimed insanity… so that is how he ended up in the dreary room with the few lights on him, the judging table, and everything else in this bland room. He was going insane, being pinned to himself and the small room and the eyes that taunted him. He calmed down when he was rammed back into his seat and given a drink of water, cooling him off and letting his mind settle as he breathed deeply to calm himself._

_He itched in the cloth of the orange jumpsuit, twitching ever so slightly. He wanted it to be over; the room itself was making him go mad! His eyes darting back and forth like there were millions of people around him… inspecting him, sizing him up, and he didn't like it. He should have just gone with jail, but that would have been much worse than what he was dealing with now because of what would happen to him there. He was small, much too small to be at the age of 23 and he had long blonde hair, which made him look very feminine from behind. He mainly kept it braided out of his face and kept the maintenance to a minimum. He shivered in his seat, catching the interest of his spectators, who watched his expressions like the hawks they were._

_"What is it that you just thought of, Mr. Elric?" her voice firm but interested with the male before her. She was pretty, with dark eyelashes, and big brown eyes covered by rectangular glasses. She inspected him, pushing the top of her brown hair back that was pulled up in a bun. Her pinkish-red lips parting ever so slightly as she drummed her pen against her lips and dragged it away…_

_"I just thought that what it would be like in prison for a person like me." He told, for there was no point in lying to the ever knowing group…_

_"Interesting…." She stated coldly glaring at him. She leaned over to a male sitting next to her and they whispered for a second and then she leaned over to the other male on her other side. They all agreed on an unheard thought. He wondered what it was._

_The female wrote down something on the piece of paper before her, putting an 'X' on the little squares on the sheet. She stood and nodded to the guards. "That is all Mr. Elric. We shall have you transfer tomorrow…." She said coldly waving him off like he was a fly. When he rose, he sized up to the guards that grabbed his arms pulling him out of the room. He puffed up his chest as he looked at the broad chested and extremely tall males in comparison to him. He grinned successfully at the red mark on one of the guards jaws. He had gotten one of them when they struggled a bit._

-.-.-.-.-.-

He shook awake as the bus bounced on the road. He looked out the window, nothing but grass. So he really was going to an asylum or a rehab or whatever they were calling it. The warden told him nothing as of what his new destination was to be. The road had very little pot holes and looked hardly used. He yawned and looked at the sleeping guard, buff arms crossed over his chest, one hand resting on the butt of his gun, his chin to his chest. He thought of how it would be so easy to kill him as he slept. And he realized the same went for him not moments ago. The old bus was abandoned but the bus could have crashed, the bus driver might have pulled out a shot gun and killed them both or some other weird ass things like that. These kind of thoughts always occurred and paranoia set in as he glanced around the bus to see if there were any other inmates to have to worry about possible taking over the bus. He sighed in relief when he noticed that it was empty save for the bus driver, the guard and himself. He looked forward to see his destination coming into view.

The bus was approaching a big building, with tall white walls, a metal gate surrounding it with gate keepers and everything... It wasn't exactly a jail, but sure as hell felt like it. The bus driver woke the guard, who jolted awake, rolling his shoulders back and standing acting as though he hadn't been sleeping while on duty. The male proceeded to escort him off the bus. He was taken past several layers of the building, going through check points and jostled around, yelling at the guards that man handled him. He was led roughly into a room and sat in a metal chair again. He had gotten his clothes but couldn't put them on at the moment, for a tall male walked in.

"Hello Edward Elric…. I am Bradley… the owner of this facility." he said. The man had a beard going over all of his jaw line and chin, a large mustache and an eye patch covering his left eye, which gave Ed the impression of a pirate about to kill him or steal all he has. The last, he realized, wasn't technically possible for he had nothing worth taking, as he was in an Asylum or a Rehab whichever it was.

"Guards, take the shackles off…. There isn't any need for that." He smiled sitting down at a desk, the guards obediently, doing as they were told, not even glancing at each other due to the order. The guards were different from the guards at the place he was just in yesterday.

These guards were wearing very different uniforms, and they had no weapons, but he brushed it off. But they did strike to Ed as odd. He rubbed at his left wrist, a red mark left on Ed's pale arm. He gave the man named Bradley a skeptical look as he rubbed his wrists again.

"As you can tell Edward, we let you roam freely and if you try to escape… there is nowhere to run! We are in the middle of nowhere. There is nothing but grass out there, as you had seen." Bradley said with a hardy laugh gesturing to the window near the man's desk. He stood and approached Ed, who twitched in his seat again, not liking the ever present smile that sent shivers down his back.

"Not a good idea…. But I'm not telling you how to run your facility," Ed muttered, shifting in his seat and shooting a glare at the man, but Bradley ignored it and went on.

"This isn't a 'normal' rehab or 'asylum' if you will…." Bradley explained, putting quotes up when he said asylum. "We hold various degrees of people, we have schizophrenics, mental cases, anger management, drug users, smokers, alcoholics, and every other kind of person!" he laughed, his grin reaching his ears. Ed could see the scar over his eye that wasn't covered by the eye patch. _'What is so funny about having a bunch of nut cases in one building?!_ Ed thought harshly, glaring at the man again.

"So try to escape… you won't get very far…. Many of the best escape artists couldn't get far out of here." He smiled as he grabbed a bottle and poured a glass of what was of an alcohol substance. Ed glared, deciding that he already didn't like this guy.

"So what you are telling me is that, this has all the psychopaths, fucked up junkies, and everything else here…" he said with a glare. Bradley just smiled in amusement.

"Yes exactly, Edward!" he laughed taking a sip of the drink. Ed watched him. "You can meet your roommate now." He said waving him off just like the lady at the judging table. The guards grabbed Ed's arms and escorted him out of the room but let him go when outside the closed door.

The inside of the facility wasn't as bad as he had imagined, well not as bland at least. Comfortable, warm wood floors (he assumed was probably cemented together) light gray walls, an open living space far down the hall, in the middle was a dining hall, and some people lingered in there, in pairs or in a group. A clock in the hall covered by bars, something that was as he expected. The 'tick' 'tick' was faintly heard as the third hand moved with every second, passing by many doors that people inhabited for a home, the doors were sometimes covered with tiny doors for food, where the more severe mental cases were housed. They entered the living room, a warm, light blue color, windows, open spaced. A TV was stationed in the very front. Some couches of a cozy white were placed in a variety of places, a wood table (likely nailed to the ground was in the middle of the room), and some people lounged across the couches while they listened to the TV droning on about some random news going on in the city.

No one looked up to see them passing by. As they moved past the room they went down toward the dining hall some more but turned right and down the hall to the last door on the end. They opened the door and Ed stepped in, seeing the room had one inhabitant with two beds evenly spaced away from each other, they had dressers, one for each of them and their clothes, a night stand with a light switch for the overhead light on their side of the room, a window with bars out there and a good view of the grass, tall and thick, the sun was setting though just seconds ago it was high noon.

The bed that he knew was probably occupied had clothes splayed recklessly on it. The said roommate was not in sight, and when Ed turned around for info and the guards had disappeared, leaving him alone to his thoughts. He placed his clothes they had given him, on the other bed. Sitting on it he sighed wondering about how long he was going to be there. A bell rung loudly and he heard doors open, people stepping out quietly and muttering.

The door to the room slammed open as a tall male bust in, wearing black shorts, black half top, bare foot, and a root beer in his hand. He had long, spiky dark green hair, purple eyes, a smirk that could make you fear him, and his purple eyes slit. He glared at the newbie that had taken refuge in his room, as Ed just stared blankly at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked him… the male ignored him, plopping down on the bed, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a book, he sat there reading until Ed asked again, "Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes. The male looked up at him like he heard the wind talking.

"I'd like to ask you the same question…." He said, his voice much different from any of the voices Ed ever heard, he couldn't describe it.

"Ed…. Edward Elric…" He said looking over at the male still reading, which was now hiding the book away and sipping on the root beer again.

"Hm… Well Ed, that bell that sounded minutes ago was the dinner bell so you better hurry up little flower…." He said cruelly. Ed just stared shocked at the boy who had just mocked his appearance including his height.

"Little… flower? I'm not some little daisy that you pick out of the ground and call pansy! Who are you to judge asshole?" Ed yelled. His anger management was one of the reasons that he got put here. And his short temper was very loud as he stood up about to punch the guy.

"OH…. Touchy… the name is Envy, and you should do that…." The male laughed, smiling and giving him a look. Ed thought about it then realized the pun.

"I should envy you, Envy?" he asked. Envy grinned at his quickness to understand what he was talking about. "I think I'll pass on that." Ed grinned at Envy's shock as he sat back down. Envy glared at him for a second then got up.

Leaving Ed alone again, Envy stalked down the hall and to the left, heading for the living room like area. Ed just watched him leave and scoffed.

"What the hell is his problem?" he asked himself. He got up and walked out the hallway to the right heading for the dining area. Seeing that there wasn't a line for food at the moment, he took advantage of the moment and grabbed a tray and some food. He plopped down at an empty table and relaxed as he ate, the small cheese burger with fries slightly too salty, the water fowl tasting, and the chips slightly stale.

_'I thought a rehab would be more…. Rehaby….. Not homey….'_ Ed thought to himself. He took in the room of the dining hall. Large, lots of tables and chairs for the many people inhabitant to the facility, white walls again, the cooks less than average, and some of the prisoners in this Rehab rather scary, but he wasn't intimated.

As he was surveying the area around him a female had taken a seat comfortably next to him, her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, her white half shirt snug below her ribs, long black pants, her eyes sparkled with fascination at the new comer, on her tray was an apple, some soup, and a glass of tea. She smiled at Ed and he finally noticed her.

"Hey! I guess you're the new psychopath here. Well, welcome to Central Rehab! I'm Whinry!" she said taking a drink of her tea, Ed stared at her in astonishment. She laughed. "What? Surprised that they put a female in here?"

Ed shook his head and gulped fresh air, he finally spoke. "No… it's just that… you look so familiar…. Have we met before?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not that I'm aware of. And what is your name?" she asked, he took a second to register that question.

"I'm Ed…. Edward I mean." He said, she smiled and laughed. He didn't understand what he said that would make her laugh.

"You mean like that Edward Cullen guy from the movie? Or someone else?" she asked, now making it his turn to laugh.

"I'm not some sparkly, vampire wannabe that prances around in daylight. I'm Edward Elric…." He stated through gritted teeth, taking a potato chip and eating it. She raised an eyebrow.

"So, whatcha in here for?" He asked Whinry, she looked over at him from her soup which she was so elegantly eating, pinky in the air while holding the spoon in her right hand. She placed the spoon down without it 'clinking' on the bowl.

"I got pissed at a guy and I kinda beat him to death with a wrench…." The girl laughed, _'What is with people in this place and laughing at the wrong situations?!'_ Ed thought. "Funny story then I claimed insanity, and they said that it was due to anger problems and other problems," She giggled again, giving an innocent smirk to Ed. He knew that his mouth was open, when she looked at him with a questioning gaze. He was shocked that an elegant acting girl could beat someone to death with a wrench, and giggle about it! Never in his life!

"Wow…." He said. That was all he really could say, he was lost for words. She was just smiling at him, but thankfully she moved onto another topic.

"So who's your roommate? I could give you the juicy information on everyone here too." She offered. "I have Lust in my room, but I kinda expected that, there are some girls here and most of them share a room with guys 'cause there aren't enough rooms for girls, but I share with Lust."

"Envy… his name was Envy. I remember because he told me a cheesy ass pun about how I should envy him." Ed said coming back to the world. She nodded and thought.

"Well… He has schizophrenia, and seems to be a different person every now and then. But today, you met the real him. He is kinda bipolar too. He is friends with a boy named Wrath, who is a boy that has severe anger management and killed a guy and several police officers, then breaking down in a hysterical fit after being caught. Lust, is my roommate that is trying to kick the bucket with her prostitution problem. Greed is Wrath's roommate and has a major gambling problem. Gluttony is a guy that eats way too much, and he used to room with Lust for a while before I came along. And Sloth, she is a drug user, she pops so many pills that she has physically and mentally slowed down like she is carrying a heavy water bucket and takes a long while to respond." Whinry said matter-of-factly taking a bite out of her apple, chewing slowly. She really did know a lot of info.

She nodded at Ed as he looked around; lots of people were entering the dining hall. Wearing white or black shirts and black shorts or long pants. Not the normal Rehab wear, but he wouldn't know for he had never been in a real Rehab before. He had a question and he knew that if Whinry knew this much about a person she would know about this.

"Whinry…." Ed said taking a bite out of the greasy hamburger. She looked up from her soup again, now holding it like any other person would. "What is up with the guards here? They aren't armed, and not in little white suits…" Ed stated, Whinry looked at him for the longest time and shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure… I know Mr. Hughes, he is the counselor, Mrs. Hawkeye, she is one of the guards that break up the fights, Armstrong… well he does a little bit of everything, today he got cooking duty…." She said staring at her soup, and swore it moved. "Roy Mustang, he gives the duties, and he breaks up fights. And a few other people do anything else…." She shrugged again, biting into her apple.

Ed sat there shocked at the list of people and pushed the tray with the hamburger and fries away. He took no chances with the water, and pushed it away; he sighed and stood up brushing himself off, knowing that he had to change into his issued clothes soon. Picking up his tray, he threw away the questionable food that the cook that was named Armstrong had 'made'. He walked down the hall to his shared room, but soon the feeling of paranoia was setting in. The itch you couldn't scratch, the lurch in your stomach, the feeling that you are being followed, the want to crawl into a hole and die feeling. For him that was the exact case, he had forgotten about Whinry and he left her without a word and she followed him… in a really stalker-ish way…

"Where're ya goin' without saying goodbye?" she whispered to him, he jumped up, screeching as she giggled. He shot daggers at the female and straightened his shirt and shoved his shoulders back to look manly.

"What the hell?" Ed shouted from the ground she laughed some more, holding her stomach as she had fits. "What do you want, Whinry?" he asked her. She frowned at him saying that and hit him upside the head.

"I asked… where ya going without saying goodbye?" she repeated. He looked surprised at her question then shook his head.

"To my room, why?" he asked rubbing the spot on his head. She smacked him upside the head again. "STOP THAT!" he yelled, rubbing the abused spot more.

"You didn't say goodbye… how rude." She pouted and stomped off. He didn't chase after her to apologize; he just stood up and watched her storm away.

_'Damn… the first friend I make, and I get her mad…. Just. Great._' He groaned inwardly and headed to his room again, this time the paranoia was set on the monitors (the warden of sorts) watching him cautiously… ready to pounce on the first fight that breaks out. He watched them and their eyes seemed to follow him, he didn't like that feeling. He broke into a run toward his room, slamming the door behind him and panting as he felt the eyes fall off of him once in the small room.

"Wow… I didn't know you were that urgent to see me, little flower." The indescribable voice spoke, he whispered the name under his breath and somehow the male still heard it. "Oh! And you remembered my name… you're a sweet kid." Envy taunted. Ed clenched his hands into a fist.

They haven't even been roommates for a day and Envy was already pissing him off. He felt a tick mark show up on his head as he hit boiling point. Envy just pressed on harder and harder to see Ed's breaking poit. Finally after pushing a few more buttons, Envy found what he was looking for.

"You son of a bitch! I'm 23! 23! Not some little kid that you can mess with! And another thing, don't go around pushing peoples buttons and pissing them off!" Ed raged, storming over to the male that was casually lounging on his bed. Envy laughed as Ed got closer and closer to punching him.

"HAHA! You are funny!" Envy laughed like it was just a joke and to him it was. That was till Ed simmered down and sat on the bed. He sighed and pulled out a black shirt the muscle shirt was about his size, and long pants.

Removing his old cloth shirt, that he had gotten to wear on the way there, he revealed many scars, around his right shoulder, where the artificial arm begun on the shoulder. Envy stared at the scars fascinated with the white marks that danced across his right side. The calcium build up having made the marks paler that his white skin,\. The awe that Envy was in got cut short as Ed pulled the black muscle shirt over his head and fixed it. Envy marveled the pale skin on the younger male.

Ed had now taken off his old jeans and revealed red boxers that clung to his body, his left leg artificial and shining in the artificial light. Envy could see the scars on his lower left side that was so beautiful on his pale skin; he longed to see the whole body and scars. He felt himself standing up and approaching the younger male, his eyes slowly undressing the boy from his new clothing. He licked his lips grinning at the sight, as the boy pulled his hair out of its messed up braid and redoing it. The boy turned around, halfway done with his braiding job.

"What the hell do you want?!" Ed grumbled at the man as he stepped into his personal space, backing up until he was up against the wall. Envy smiled and looked at the boy, staring mainly at his lips. He closed in pressing his hips to Ed's.

The boy's face flared up with rage and he struggled. "Get the fuck off!" he demanded to the male but was ignored. And before he could say more Envy slammed his lips onto his.

**EDIT: So that is where I'm going to leave it! Ha! I hate cliff hangers, but it gives people room to comment. So all you ninja readers out there, I would appreciate comments to update more often for you all! I want to have influence to write, so I don't feel like it is for a lost cause. ~ **

**Envy finds an interest in the new comer in Rehab, but will the interest take action or lay in wait? Ed has trouble running into a girl named Whinry and his new roommate in Central Mental Rehab. Wait! Ed's in Rehab? But for what you imagine. Some hints to things that factored to him being there were in the story and the reason might be in the later chapters. Did you see the Death Note reference?**

**Music Inspiration: **

**"Lift" by Poets of the Fall**

**Favorite, Alert, Review… three things that only takes 5 minutes. You already spent time reading this so why not just add 5 more to it.**

**Inspired by 'Rehab Hearts' by Inspector Dyme. Prescribed to any Kingdom Hearts fans reading this. Dosage (Rehab Hearts): all chapters in one night. Dosage (Central Rehab): the chapter once they are put up. Got the opening from the song "Lift" (the music video) by Poets of the Fall.**


End file.
